4 Seasons
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Cerita tentang Matt dan Mello dalam 4 musim. Bagaimana mereka bertengkar, berbaikan dan ... yeah, u know what... Eventual Lemon MattMello, slight MelloNear, OOC -author on crack-
1. Spring

Title : 4 Seasons  
Pairing : MattMello - slight MelloNear  
Summary : Cerita tentang Matt dan Mello dalam 4 musim. Bagaimana mereka bertengkar, berbaikan dan ... yeah, u know what... Lemon MattMello, slight MelloNear, OOC

* * *

***v*S P R I N G*v***

**-**:O:- S U M M E R -:O:-

._. A U T U M N ._.

.:. W I N T E R .:.

"MATT!!!!" Teriakan keras Mello menggema membelah angkasa... Uhuk, ngga deh, tapi menggema sampai ke dalam kamar Matt. "KEMARI!! BANTUIN GUA!!"

"TUNGGU, MELLO SAYANG!! LAGI MAIN RAGNAROK NEH!" Matt teriak sekenceng yang dia bisa tapi masih kalah kenceng dari Mello.

"MATT!!! KEMARI NGGA LO?" Dia teriak makin kenceng.

"5 MENIT!!!" Matt masih berusaha mengelak sementara Near yang lagi rebahan di kamarnya Matt (NGAPAIN DIA?) nutup kupingnya. Sang cowo berambut merah itu udah siap-siap ngumpet dibawah ranjang karena ia tau pasti Mello akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Namun... Udah 2 menit, tuh pintu ga kunjung ambruk, teriakan Mello juga udah ngga kedengeran... "Mello? Kok kamu ngga teriak balik?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Matt membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Mello yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan kamarnya. "MELLO? LU KENAPA MELL?"

"Matt-kun.. Mello kenapa?" Near meninggalkan action figure Gundamnya di ranjang Matt dan beranjak ke tempat dimana Matt histeris.

Matt tidak menjawab... Tampangnya masih melototin Mello yang ada di tangannya. "Mello... Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Kenapa?? Aku kira kita tak akan berpisah... Kenapa Mell!??!"

"MELLO!! Aku masih menunggumu untuk menyusul nilaiku! Jangan tinggalkan kita, Mello!!!" Near menitikkan air matanya.

"Near, Matt? Ada apa?" Roger lewat tiba-tiba.

"Mello... Kenapa kau tinggalkan kita...? Aku minta maaf akan kesalahanku... Mello, tolong kembalilah..." Matt menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.

Linda menghampiri Matt. "Mello? Ah ini pasti karena kemarin dia hujan-hujanan..." Kata Linda.

"APA? JADI HUJAN BISA MEMBUNUH?!"

"Aduh Matt!! Kamu ini kan juara 3 di Wammy House! Kok bisa tulalit gitu? Dia itu pingsan! Bukan mati!! Kamu juga, Near-chan!"

"Aku kira Matt-kun cuma lagi lebay mode 'on'... Jadi aku ikut-ikutan deh." Near berdiri.

"Ya sudah, sekarang tolong bawa Mello ke kamarnya." Roger sweatdropped. Kadang-kadang anak Wammy House bisa tulalit juga yah...

Maka Matt menggendong Mello ala princess ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Aku akan merawatmu, Mell." Ia berkata sambil melihat wajah Mello yang masih tidak berdaya.

--------

Baru aja 15 menit setelah Mello pingsan, sekarang seisi Wammy House udah tau dia sakit. Abisnya Matt taro note di notice board sih... Keliling-keliling pake toa lagi. Near mah anteng-anteng aja di sisinya Mello sambil maen action figure keroro platoon sama gundam...

Matt masuk kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mello terbangun. Dengan cepat, Matt mendorong Near dari sisi Mello sampe dia jatoh berdebam kelantai dengan tampang lurus-lurus aja, masih meluk action figuresnya pula.

"Mello!! Kamu udah sadar...!" Matt nangis-nangis lebay sambil menggenggam tangan Mello.

Berpuluh-puluh orang berdesekan ingin memasuki kamarnya Mello.

"Apa-apaan ini Matt?" Mello bertanya sambil sweatdrop.

"Mmm... Ngga tau deh." Matt hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha keras menutup pintunya sementara Near berdiri dan menyodorkan obat dan segelas air putih buat Mello. Matt langsung manyun. "EHM!!!" Dia berusaha mencari perhatian tapi ngga berhasil...

"Thanks." Mello meneguk panadol (oh ada ya? XD).

"Anytime." Sahut Near sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Matt pun dicuekin. (D: Nuu gomen ne Matto-kun)

- _night_ -

Mello yang sedari siang tidur, membuka matanya waktu jem dinding menunjukan tepat waktu 10 malem (apaan sih XD). Dia melihat Matt duduk disampingnya, ehm, tidur sih sebenernya. Tangannya dilipat, kepala tertunduk ke bawah, air liur netes dari mulutnya (author digampar). Mello senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Matt?" Panggilnya.

Matt masih pules.

"Matt...!" Ulangnya.

Matt masih molor.

"Matt!!!"

Matt netesin liur lagi.

"MAIL JEEVAS!!!!!!"

"MAAF MAMI!!!!" Matt tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. "Ah Mello, kamu udah bangun?"

"Kamu ngapain disini? Sana pergi ke kamarmu!"

"Ih ngusir. Jutek banget sih." Matt mencibir.

"Yah lagian kamu, ngapain disitu?"

"Aku mah dah disini dari tadi kali. Abis rasanya enak sih ngeliat muka kamu yang lagi pules.

"Kamu ngeliatin aku waktu tidur? Gitu?" Mello bertanya singkat.

"Iya, romantis kan?"

"Gosh, are you Edward Cullen or what? Stalkers are not romantic, they're creepy!"

"Wait a minute... You're saying that I'm creepy?" Matt tersenyum jahil.

"Yup."

"MELLO!!" Matt menerkam Mello di tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya melingkar di leher Mello dan kedua kakinya menaiki ranjang tersebut. "You'll pay!" Matt menjilat leher temannya itu. Panas. Mello menutup matanya dan mengerang sedikit. Mendengar itu, Matt makin semangat. Bibirnya naik ke pipi Mello dan ketika ia hendak mendaratkannya di bibirnya...

"STOP!!!" Mello menghetikannya.

"Eh? Doushite?"

"Nanti kamu ketularan panas juga, dungu."

"I don't mind." Matt tersenyum manis. "As long as it's from Mello." Ia menerkam bibir Mello sambil membuka kancing bajunya. Sementara yang diterkam diam saja, membiarkan sang pemangsa menikmatinya.

"Nnh... M-Matt..."

Matt mengelus dada Mello yang bidang dan menjilatinya. Tangan kirinya perlahan bergerak kebawah dan menyentuh alat kelamin Mello.

"Ahh... Nnn...Nnn..."

"Yes Mello, don't hold it..." Matt tersenyum dan menggigit puting Mello.

"M-Matt..."

"Aduh, kok udah basah?" Matt membawa tangan kirinya kembali dan memasukan jari-jarinya kedalam mulut Mello. Mello mengisapnya.

"Shut up, come inside and get over it." Katanya pelan namun memaksa.

"If that's your wish..."

"Ahh-! Ahhhh!! Matt!!! Deeper!!!" Mello mengerang.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Mello? Dia udah sembuh dari demamnya dan bisa masuk kelas hari itu juga.

Near? Dia ditemukan pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya didepan kamar Mello.

Matt?

"ATTCHOOO!!!!!!" Matt bersin. "Sial... Aku demam..."

* * *

To be continued =3

Review yah...


	2. Summer

**UndergroundRampage** Dah saya update neh XD

**cassie-HAIKU** lemon ala saya mah ngga parah2 amet kok XDDDD

* * *

*v*S P R I N G*v*

**-:O:- S U M M E R -:O:-**

._. A U T U M N ._.

.:. W I N T E R .:.

Matt dan Near lagi jalan menyusuri koridor Wammy House, baru aja selesai pelajaran. Tiba-tiba mereka denger sesuatu di dalem sebuah ruangan... Karena penasaran, mereka membuka pintunya dikit dan mengintip.

"Loh.. Itu kan Mello." kata Near.

"Iya ngapain dia disi-" Matt berhenti ketika dia menyadari...

Mello membuka bajunya., melemparkannya ke kursi terdekat. Setitik darah mengucur dari hidung Matt dan Near. Lalu, ia membuka celana panjangnya sambil menyumpahi hari yang sangat panas ini. Dia membuka risleting tasnya dan mengambil sepasang baju yang lain.

Matt dan Near terlihat ngeri, takut membuat suara yang dapat membuat Mello menghajar mereka namun disisi lain, mereka menikmati adegan yang langka itu. Tubuh Mello begitu.. Seksi. Ngga mungkin kan dia dapet semua otot itu dari makan coklat... Pasti dia pernah angkat besi tuh.

Mello telah selesai mengenakan baju itu dan membereskan tasnya. Sepertinya ini waktu terbaik buat Matt dan Near untuk segera ngacir. Diam-diam mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dengan hidung yang disumpel daun sirih (Dari mana ya?). Tiba-tiba Mello berteriak.

"MATT!! NEAR!! AKU TAU KALIAN ADA DISANA!!!"

_"Oh.. crap... We're dead... So dead." _Pikir Matt dan Near.

"Kalian kira aku ini bodoh apa?" Dia berkata sambil menutup pintu ruang ganti itu.

"Ngg... Kita bisa jelasin semuanya... Jadi kita lagi jalan abis pelajaran, trus kita denger ada suara aneh gitu nah, kita penasaran trus ngintip. Kita ngeliat kamu lagi ganti baju, eh ngga... Kita sebenernya ga... Eh... Blom... Mm.. Ngga... Ngga liatin kamu... Maksudku..." Mereka membuat alasan kayak orang tolol.

"Ngomong apaan sih kalian?" Mello sweatdropped.

"Hahahah! Ngga!! Kita cabut dulu yah!!" Mereka langsung lari abis ketawa garing.

"..." Mello menyaksikan mereka cabut. "Larinya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa."

* * *

To be continued.

Kali ini chapternya pendek! Gomen gomen! Review yah


	3. Autumn

Thx buat yang udah review =3, sebenernya aku mo taro lemonnya sih di chapter terakhir, Winter... Oh well ^__^

* * *

*v*S P R I N G*v*

-:O:- S U M M E R -:O:-

**._. A U T U M N ._.**

.:. W I N T E R .:.

"Eh Linda, liat Mello ngga?" Matt yang dari tadi nyariin Mello akhirnya pasrah dan nanya cewe ini.

"Tadi sih dia lagi jalan sama Near. Tapi ngga tau deh sekarang dimana."

"Sama Near?! Uh!" Matt langsung lari pergi. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia balik. "Sankyuu." Trus ngacir lagi.

Tempat pertama dia nyari Mello adalah... Kamar Mello. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu itu dan tidak melihat seorangpun. Trus dia lari ke kamar Near. Ketika dia buka pintunya, hal pertama yang diliat adalah...

Near diatas tubuh Mello yang lagi berontak di ranjang.

"MELLO KAMU NGAPAIN?!" Matt teriak.

"MATT! LONTONGIN AKU.. EH TOLONGIN AKU!!" Mello berteriak balik.

"Mello-chan..." Near berkata, tatapannya menggoda dan wajahnya merah.

"NEAR!! SADAR NEAR!! KHILAP KAMU!!!" Mello berontak.

"Near ada apa denganmu?!" Dengan cepat Matt nindih Near yang nindih Mello.

"AOOO!!! SAKIT!!" Mello teriak waktu ditindih 2 orang.

"Wah, sori yah Mell." Matt langsung turun dari ranjang itu sambil narik Near. "Tapi Near sebenernya kenapa sih? Bisa jadi kayak gitu.."

"Ta-tadi Near nyariin kamu. Dia mau minjem game Phoenix Wright katanya. Dia ke kamarmu tapi kamunya ngga ada. Keluar-keluar udah kayak gini anaknya."

"Uh now you mention it. Kayaknya beer yang gw taro di ranjang gw ilang deh." Matt menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ngga mungkin Near minum beer, gebleg."

"Masalahnya... Tuh beer gua taro di kaleng susu, ga ada tempat lagi. Kaleng beernya bocor." Kata Matt sambil ngelirik Near yang udah pules.

"Yaudahlah, sekarang gotong taro Near diranjangnya tuh." Mello berkata.

---

"Ngapain sih lu nyimpen beer di sini? Kalo ketawan Roger bisa mampus tuh." Mello memperhatikan botol beer yang ada di tangannya lalu membukanya.

"Eh Mell tunggu! Jangan diminum!"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Dosis alkoholnya tinggi banget! Kalo orang yang ngga biasa minum bir minum itu nanti bisa..."

"Mabok? Matt! Kamu ngerehemin aku ya?!" Mello membentak temennya itu.

"Bukan gitu!"

"Udahlah! Aku ngga akan mabok!" Mello meneguk bir itu sampai habis dan melempar botolnya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Mello? Mabok ngga?"

"Mmnh... Palaku muter muter." Katanya.

"Eh? Pusing doang?" Matt bengong. "Kamu ngga mabok? Syukur deh..."

"Udah aku bilang aku ngga akan mabok..." Nada bicara Mello tiba-tiba berubah.

"Iya deh, iya... Mello hebat." Katanya. "Kenapa kamu liatin aku mulu?"

"Matt, kok kamu terlihat lebih ganteng ya hari ini?" Mello memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Hah?????? Apa????" Sweatdrop.

"Aku ngga pernah tau kalo ternyata kamu sekeren ini..." Dia merangkak maju kedepan, mendekati Matt.

"Mello- Kamu-" Kata-kata Matt terkunci ketika Mello menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Matt.

"Mnnh!" Dia kaget ketika Mello menjilat bibirnya, meminta jalan masuk. Matt membuka mulutnya karena kaget. Dengan cepat, cowo berambut pirang ini menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Matt dan menjelajahi seisinya. Perlahan-lahan Mello makin keras mencium Matt hingga ia kehabisan napas. Matt lalu mendorong Mello menjauh. "Mello, you're completely drunk."

"Oh really? How do you know?" Sang cowo blonde itu menjilati leher Matt.

"Because... Mello will not do something like this..."

"Bukankah Mello yang seperti ini asik?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara dari ranjang yang ditempati Near.

"Uh, kalian sedang apa?" Near bengong melihat Mello yang lagi dalam usaha membuka kancing baju Matt.

"What do you think, lil Near?" Mello bertanya lagi. "Wanna come and join us?"

"Uh, naw..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk gulingnya yang empuk. "Kalian silakan lanjutkan... Aku nonton aja..." (Nah lo? Siapa yang bokep sih sebenernya? XD) Kata Near sambil mengambil kotak tissue, jaga-jaga kalo darahnya ngacir...

"Oh, okay then." Mello melanjutkan membuka baju Matt yang udah nge-blush.

"Near! Jangan diem aja!! Tolong aku!" Teriaknya.

"Hah? Apa? Ngga kedengeran, Matt-kun..." Near mengambil sekotak daun sirih.

"NEAR!!!"

Today's lesson : Near is a perv

* * *

To be continued...

Lemon? Masih blon... Tunggu di chapter trakhir y...^__________________^

Aduh ini kuketik diskolah jadi maklum yah kalo agak2 English... Untung diskolah ngga ada org indo jadi pada ga tau apa yg kutulis O_O


	4. Winter

Makasih para reviewer *kisu* (ditabok)

Chapter trakhir nih R&R yah...

Warning : Uncensored coarse language, mature theme, not suitable for kid XDDDDDDDD

* * *

*v*S P R I N G*v*

-:O:- S U M M E R -:O:-

._. A U T U M N ._.

**.:. W I N T E R .:.**

Matt lagi ngacak-ngacak gudang Wammy House. Dia sibuk nyari game lama dia yang pernah dia tumpuk di dalem kardus.

"AHH!! Dimana sih game sial itu?!" Teriaknya histeris. Dia lagi ngidam maen game lama itu tapi sekarang ga ketemu...

"Matt? Kamu ngapain di gudang?" Tanya Mello penasaran.

"Aku lagi nyari gameboy advance colour ku! Tapi tuh benda ngumpet!"

"Loh? Kan..."

"Sial sial!!!" Dia kembali mengacak-acak semua kardus yang ada disitu.

"Matt..."

"Tunggu dulu Mello! Aku masih sibuk!"

"MATT!!!"

"BENTAARR!!"

"MATT! KAMU TUH PIKUN ATO GOBLOK SIH? KAN KAMU KASIH TU GAMEBOY KE NEAR!! FOR GOOD'S SAKE!!!!"

"Hahhh?? Dan kemaren Near berangkat sama L buat nyelesain kasus?! Dammit!" Dia nendang bola sepak yang ada di dekat kakinya itu. Bola itu menghantam pintu gudang dengan sangat keras.

BAM!!!

"Matt, pintu gudang ini udah rusak loh, makanya ngga pernah ditutup..." Kata Mello sambil menggigit coklatnya.

Dan benar, ketika Matt hendak membukanya, pintu itu ngga bisa dibuka. "Tenang, ngga ada lock yang ngga bisa kubuka." Dengan santai dia mengambil kawat dan mulai nge-pick. Tapi...

"Fuck, ngga bisa kebuka."

"Kubilang apa... Aku kekunci gara-gara kamu, sial." Katanya.

"Kamu ngomong gitu tapi kok nadanya santai sih?"

"Hari ini aku ada perasaan buruk jadi aku bawa 5 batang coklat di dalem jaketku... Selama ada coklat, aku tidak khawatir akan apapun juga." Katanya kayak orang lagi promosi.

"Oh, gitu ya? Jadi posisi aku udah diganti sama coklat?" Matt berkacak pinggang.

"Dari dulu kali."

"Cih... Mello jahat." Matt menghela napas.

"Matt, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering bareng-bareng sama Near, apa mungkin kamu..."

"DUCK! Eh... FUCK!! Ngga mungkin Mell!!" (Lol, padahal author yang salah ngetik) Teriaknya. "Kamu tau kamu satu-satunya orang yang ada di hati aku..."

"Ih, ngga ada yang nanya itu kali. Makanya kalo orang ngomong didengerin dulu. Aku cuma mo nanya apa mungkin kamu udah hipnotis dia! Well you know Near! He's a loner!"

Matt tersipu karena salah pemikiran. "Yeah, tapi dia fun juga sih... Kita sering main game bareng. Dia juga pinter banget, bisa selesain game Phoenix Wright ku tanpa liat walkthrough... Trus anaknya baik, jujur, pengertian, enak diajak curhat..."

Melihat wajah Matt yang agak merah (gara2 salah pengertian), Mello pikir Matt udah bener-bener suka sama Near. "Matt ngga apa kok... Kalo kamu jalan sama Near."

"Hah? Apa? Aku emang udah sering jalan sama Near kok..." Katanya, straightforward.

JGER

Bagai disambar petir, Mello bengong karena ke bego an Matt. Matt pikir maksud Mello dengan 'Jalan bareng Near' itu, 'hang out together' tapi ternyata dia bilang...

_"Matt... Nge-date sama Near!? Udah sering?!"_ Mello shock berat. "Jadi ternyata selama ini kamu boong sama aku..."

"Hah? Mello lu tuh apaan sih?! Aneh banget hari ini! Overdosis coklat ya?" Sambil nyengir, Matt memegang coklat di tangan Mello tapi Mello menjauhkan tangannya...

"Jangan sentuh aku maupun coklatku..."

O___O Matt's expression X3

"A-aku salah apa? Kok kamu marah gitu?"

"Salah apa?! Matt kamu ini....!!!"

"For real, tell me what's my mistake."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! PISS OFF!!!" Mello berlari ke pojokan dan duduk membelakanginya.

Matt tersentak kaget dengan apa yang baru dia dengar... Ngga pernah sekalipun Mello menggunakan kata-kata itu buat manggil Matt... Kalo dia mau nge-swear, paling cuma pake 'fuck' 'dammit' or 'shit'. "Uh... Mello, what's going on...?"

"Kamu ini udah boongin aku setaon penuh! Emang kamu pikir diboongin itu enak ya?!"

"Aku boong apaan??! Aku ngga pernah boong sama kamu, I swear!"

"Kamu bilang kamu jalan sama Near... Dan kamu bilang kamu sayang sama aku... Apa itu namanya ngomong yang sebenernya?! Kamu udah jelas ngeboongin dua pihak!"

"PFFT!!!" Matt tiba-tiba ketawa. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"Kenapa lo?! Ngakak kayak setan!!!"

"HAHAHHAHA!!!!!!" Matt menghapus air matanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit gara-gara ketawa. "ADUUHH!! SUMPE JELEK BANGET!!! Maksudku itu... HANG OUT with Near, not DATING with Near, baby!!! Lucu gilaaaa!!!"

"Hah?" Menyadari kesalahpahaman bodoh itu, Mello langsung ngeblush kayak kepiting rebus. "FUCK!!! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Dia melempar sisa coklat ditangannya ke mulut Matt, tepat sasaran.

"MMNNHH...!!!"

"You'll pay for making fun of me." Mello berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, diayukannya tinju itu hingga menghantam keras pipi Matt. Matt jatuh ngejungkeng.

"Hahahaha... Welcome back, Mello..." Dia udah biasa ditinju gitu jadi dia nyantai. "Wah, berdarah... Makin dashyat aja tinjumu."

Ketika Matt hendak menghapus darah di bibirnya, Mello meraih tangannya dan mendekati wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia...

Menjilat darah yang menetes itu.

"ME-MELLO!!!" Panik, dia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Matt?" Dia meraih tangan Matt dan mendorongnya ke sudut. "While we're here.... Why don't we do something to warm ourselves?"

Matt blon sempet ngomong apa apa tapi Mello membuka jaket tebal milik sang gamer dan dengan sisa coklat di lidahnya, dia menjilat puting Matt yang lalu mengerang.

"Nnnh.."

Dengan lidahnya yang terampil, ia memperkeras erangan Matt dengan terus menjilati dadanya yang mulus. Perlahan, ia membuka risleting celana Matt dan memegang kelaminnya. Mello lalu menyusuri tubuh Matt dari dada hingga perut dengan lidanya hingga ia sampai di alat kelamin Matt dan menghisapnya.

"Damn, Mello... You..." Ngga suka jadi uke, Matt mendorong tubuh Mello hingga ia terhempas ke bawah dan ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi Mello. "Don't forget who's the seme here."

"Yeah, whatever-"

Dengan cepat, Matt menciumi bibir Mello lalu memasukan lidahnya untuk bertemu dengan lidah Mello. Mereka bertarung untuk beberapa waktu, sang blonde ngga mau memberikan Matt kesempatan begitu aja. Namun akhirnya Matt menang dan dia menjelajahi seisi mulut Mello.

"Ah!" Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu untuk menarik napas.

"Aku minta coklatmu." Kata Matt yang langsung disambut dengan pemberian coklat dari Mello. Matt membuka coklat itu dan menghisapnya hingga meleleh lalu menjilat alat kelamin Mello.

"Nnh! Matt..." Mello mengeluarkan cairan putih yang hangat.

"You're coming already? That's quick. We haven't even reach the intense."

"Whatever, idiot." Katanya sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk membawa kepala Matt kembali ke alat kelaminnya. "More."

Matt melakukan apa yang Mello minta. Dengan lidahnya, ia menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit (O_o).

"Mello, I wanna come in now."

"G...Go ahead..."

Cowo ber-google itu pun mengangkat kaki Mello untuk memberinya keleluasaan bertindak. Lalu dia menjilat lubang Mello sambil berkata, "Aku akan meregangkanmu dulu."

"Terserah. Nnnh.." Mello mengerang ketika lidah Matt memasuki lubang kepunyaan Mello. "Fuck.."

Lalu ia menarik lidahnya kembali dan menggatikannya dengan jari-jarinya yang terampil. "Well, that should be enough."

Matt memegang alat kelaminnya untuk menyentuh lubang Mello dan mulai memasukannya perlahan...

"Ahh!" Mello mengerang.

"Yes, Mello.. Don't hold it." Matt tersenyum dan terus memasukannya. "This is our first time to do this ne? I'll try to be soft."

"Shut up! Don't hold back on me!" Mello mendorong Matt sehingga dia ada diatas Matt sekarang.

Perlahan, Mello merendahkan posisi duduknya hingga alat kelamin Matt memasuk lubangnya lebih lagi.

"Ahhh..." Kini giliran Matt yang mengerang.

"Selama ini kamu selalu diatas. Sekali-kali aku ingin merasakan bagaimana di atas." Mello tersenyum licik. Lalu ia mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya. "Nnh... Ah.."

"Mello! I'm gonna come!" Sahut Matt."

"Do it! Do it inside me!"

Setelah Mello berkata seperti itu, cairan putih hangat membanjir dalam lubang Mello, menyebabkan dia untuk 'moan in pleasure'. "Ah Matt!!!" Mello juga ikut mengeluarkan cairan itu. "MORE MATT! MORE!!!"

**

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Kayaknya aku ngga akan bisa ikut sport seminggu penuh." Mello memakai jaketnya. "Ini gara-gara kamu Matt!"

"Aku? Enak aja! Siapa juga yang napsu hah?!"

"Ga mo tau! Pokoknya ini salah kamu!"

"Udah daripada berantem mending kita nyari cara buat keluar dari sini!"

"Tapi gimana?! Udah tau kamu ngga guna!"

"Maksud loo?! Gini2 gw kan dah berusaha! Ga kayak lu! Cuma mandorin orang doang!"

"Apalah!"

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka... "Matt? Mello?" Itu Roger.

"ROGER!!!" Dengan gaya anjing ketemu tuannya, Matt langsung loncat dan meluk Roger dengan ekor yang mengibas-ngibas (LOH?).

"Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanyanya.

"Kita kekunci." Kata Mello dingin.

"Yaudah, kalian cepet balik ke kamar kalian, udah malem nih."

"Makasih ya Rogeeerrr!!!!!" Matt bersinar-sinar. Lalu mereka berdua mengilang di koridor.

"Anak-anak aneh. Nah, sekarang dimana barang itu?" Roger berjalan dan tiba-tiba...

GUBRAK!!

Roger kepleset. "Kok basah sih?"

**~: O W A R I :~**

* * *

Thanks for reading and bearing with this fic O__O is this lemon enough?

R&R! Please? =3

Something's wrong in my brain. *liat agenda* WAT? HARI INI ULANGAN JEPANG?!?!?!? *baca doujin buat latian hiragana* Padahal baru kemaren gw ultah... Dunia ini tidak adil D:


End file.
